


困兽02

by G7WJ



Category: 2jae - Fandom, all七, 范七 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G7WJ/pseuds/G7WJ
Kudos: 2





	困兽02

借着窗外透进来的灯光朴珍荣才勉强看清屋内的路，但他并没有开灯的想法，凭着记忆中家具的摆放，摸黑走到厨房倒了杯水，一颗白色的药丸在水中迅速分解，消失不见。没有选择直接回到自己的房间，而是走进隔壁的卧室，看到床上躺着的人，朴珍荣勾起了嘴角。  
“荣宰啊，好点了吗？”  
本就因为噩梦影响睡不安稳的崔荣宰，忽然听到有一个温柔的声音在喊着自己的名字，迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼，看到站在自己床边的朴珍荣，倒是愣了一下，挣扎着坐起来。  
“珍荣哥…你怎么回来了？”  
被林在范强迫做了那事回来之后，也许是没清理干净，第二天就开始发烧，导致好几天的高烧不退，还好这几天他并没有行程，虽然今天才刚刚好转，嗓子还是微疼，头也晕晕的，声音有些沙哑，带着鼻音，却让朴珍荣觉得有说不出的甜糯感觉。  
朴珍荣把手放在崔荣宰的额头上测试体温，感觉烧已经退了手转而理了理因为出汗而贴在额头上的刘海  
“烧已经退了。”  
“嗯。”崔荣宰低着头沉沉的回应了一声，除了刚进公司那半年和朴珍荣关系很好，后来他才发现这个人根本就不是自己印象中的那个样子，就不在与他过多接触，常看到粉丝们说他演技好，崔荣宰心里想着是啊，真好。已经很久没有两个单独在一块说过话了，更别说这样亲昵的身体接触，让崔荣宰觉得有些不自在。  
“要喝水吗？”朴珍荣把水杯递到崔荣宰的面前。  
“昂，谢谢。”崔荣宰接过水杯轻轻的抿了一口，已经睡了一整天，房间里的气温有些热，睡醒以后是真的有些渴了。朴珍荣看着床上的人乖巧的喝着水，杯子里的水转眼就下了大半。  
“哥不是去参加聚会了吗，怎么回来了，他们都回来了吗？”  
朴珍荣贴心的接过水杯放在桌子上。  
“没有，他们还在玩，我再不回来就要醉了。再说荣宰一个人在宿舍，又生着病，我会担心啊。”  
崔荣宰不知道朴珍荣突如其来的关心是什么意思，但他就是这样，明明互看不顺眼，他还一直装作好哥哥的样子。只是今天有种不太好的直觉，他真的很怕这哥。  
“我前几天看到一个好玩的，给你看看。”朴珍荣拿出手机点开了什么递到崔荣宰的面前。  
手机播放着一段视频，画面的背景是熟悉的练习室，画面中间两个人影，分明就是林在范和崔荣宰  
在看到画面的一瞬间，荣宰愣住了，感觉浑身的血液都凝固，那一晚不堪的他想要全部忘记的回忆被迫展现在眼前。  
“啊……不要，慢…点，不行”，画面中他禁闭着双眼，五官都要皱在一起，跪趴着，双手被绑在桌角，身后林在范掐着他的腰，性器埋在他的后穴里正卖力的抽插，无法自控的呻吟声，眼泪汗水混着从脸颊上滑下滴落在地板上，正处于高潮中，视频中他的呻吟声和林在范舒服的喘息声不断钻进崔荣宰的耳朵。  
“别在放了！！”崔荣宰闭上眼睛双手捂住自己的耳朵。  
朴珍荣把手机放在旁边桌子上，坐到床边，轻轻的握住崔荣宰的两只胳膊，他感觉到他颤抖的厉害，把他的手拉下来，屋里一直没有开灯，趁着窗外路边的微弱灯光，他看到崔荣宰脸上的泪光。  
“那么漂亮的荣宰，怎么可以只有我和在范哥看到呢，不如让成员们都看看，以后他们就不会舍得欺负你了。”朴珍荣用最温柔的口气说着让荣宰更加崩溃的话，崔荣宰反握住朴珍荣的胳膊。  
“不，不可以，不要不要，求你了，珍荣哥，求求你。”  
“那就要看你的表现了，我的乖荣宰。”朴珍荣用手抚摸着崔荣宰的头发，让崔荣宰觉得不寒而栗。  
“像让在范哥一样舒服的让我也舒服一下吧。”  
“为…为什么，你们为什么要这样…”  
无论怎样努力依然得不到认可，不被接受，如今连自尊都被人随意践踏。  
朴珍荣的手拂上崔荣宰的脸颊，用大拇指的指肚轻轻抹掉还挂在脸颊上的泪珠，然后俯身像是要吻上不知从什么时候起就一直在肖想的嘴唇，崔荣宰还是忍不住偏过了头，最终那个吻直落在了嘴角。  
朴珍荣扳过崔荣宰的脸用力的吻了上去，崔荣宰嘴巴禁闭双手抵在朴珍荣的胸前，一直向后躲，朴珍荣握着崔荣宰的胳膊渐渐收紧，用舌头撬开崔荣宰的嘴巴，侵略着崔荣宰的领地，舌头交缠在一起，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角留下，就在崔荣宰不断的挣扎，以为要缺氧而死之时，朴珍荣终于放开了他，好像因为缺氧，意识都有点消散，浑身又烧了起来，燥热，好难受，下意识寻找可以让自己舒服一点之处。  
“为什么，你做了…什么？”  
“现在才反应过来的话，有点晚了吧。”  
“好，好热，摸摸我吧，再摸摸我。”  
朴珍荣看着崔荣宰的样子就知道自己送的那杯水起了作用。  
“乖，既然热我们把衣服脱掉吧。”  
“还是好热…好难受…”崔荣宰感觉浑身都像是在被蚂蚁啃食，又疼又痒，头好晕，欲望无处释放，最后聚集在一处。  
朴珍荣嘴巴含住右边的红缨轻轻的扯咬，一只手有技巧的一会揉捏着崔荣宰已经坚挺着吐水的性器，一会上下撸动，还时不时的用指甲剐蹭过马眼，感觉手中的物件越来越大，就在即将释放之时，停住了手中的动作，还坏心的用手指堵住马眼，欲望戛然而止，惹得崔荣宰难受的扭动着身体。  
“放…放手啊。”崔荣宰喘着粗气，双手胡乱挥舞着。  
“荣宰还知道我是谁吗？”  
“放开我…”  
“我是谁？”朴珍荣也不知道自己为何非要执着于崔荣宰沉溺欲望之时还认不认得自己。  
“珍，珍荣哥…啊。”  
朴珍荣在崔荣宰的额头落下轻轻一吻“真乖。”手松开的一瞬间崔荣宰就射了出来。  
朴珍荣挤了些润滑剂，摸上了崔荣宰的后穴，前几天刚受的伤虽然每天林在范强硬上药但还未好完全，只轻轻的捅进去一小节手指，崔荣宰便疼得喊停，“别怕，我可不会像在范哥那样乱来。”朴珍荣轻咬住崔荣宰敏感的耳朵，另一只手抚上左边一直被冷落的红樱，趁着崔荣宰分神，轻轻的挤进去了两根手指，为了避免再次受伤，朴珍荣一开始尽量放慢了动作，慢慢的抽出，再慢慢的插进去，反复了多次在感觉崔荣宰适应了差不多，才又增加了一根手指，不断的在那里进进出出，速度也越来越快，在不小心碰到某个点的时候，崔荣宰明显一抖，眼角也被逼出眼泪，眼尾一抹红，看着又乖又魅  
“我们玩个好玩的吧。”被药效支配陷入欲望的崔荣宰还未反应过来便觉得后穴被撑开，什么东西被推了进去。“唔…好涨，什，什么东西，啊，不，不要了。”被塞进后穴的东西突然振动起来，不断摩擦着内壁，又碰不到那一点，朴珍荣偶尔还拽一下留在外面的线，被拽到穴口，又被自己因为难受而扭动的身体重新被挤进去。  
“好难受。嗯，帮帮我吧。求…你，求你…”他难受极了，从来没有有这样的感觉，崔荣宰紧紧抱着朴珍荣，希望可以寻求到一点点安慰，他哭的很急，珍荣的衣服都湿了一片。  
朴珍荣也是憋的很难受，荣宰现在副样子，看的他心里像是被猫咪轻挠了一下，痒的不行，跳蛋都没拿出来就握着自己的性器一捅到底，跳蛋被顶进更深的地方，突如其来的刺激一下子就带领着崔荣宰高潮，尖叫着射出来，后穴也强烈的收缩着，朴珍荣被夹的头皮发麻，摸了一下穴口，没有受伤出血，顾不得正处于高潮之中敏感的崔荣宰就开始了抽插，和林在范不同的是，朴珍荣的动作就温柔了很多，但是很有技巧，九浅一深，每一次都撞在那一点上，强烈的快感，崔荣宰不断的扭动着身体，后仰着头，手狠狠的抓紧着床单，脚趾蜷缩，像是一条离开了水缺氧的鱼。“慢…慢…一点。”  
像是突然想到了什么，朴珍荣把自己的分身抽出并把跳蛋拿了出来，下了床。  
“呜…不要走，好…好难受…”  
“荣宰乖，等我一下。”说完就出了门。  
没一分钟。朴珍荣就回来了，手上还提着摄影机，只是让朴珍荣没想到那药效那么厉害，明明已经射过两次，欲望还是那么强烈，这才离开一会崔荣宰就忍不住的居然自慰起来，崔荣宰一直手握着自己的前端，毫无章法的撸动着，却丝毫没能缓解自己的欲望，另一只手插在自己的后穴里，只是这样的姿势只能浅浅的插进去一点，反而时不时碰到自己的敏感点，脆弱红肿的穴口被捅的泥泞不堪，即使朴珍荣被这画面冲击的分身涨的生疼，还是忍着打开了摄影机  
“帮帮…我吧，求…嗯…求你。我…我想要…”  
“我们荣宰想要什么？”  
“想要…想要…我，我…呜呜，珍荣哥…”崔荣宰现在根本无法思考，只是单纯的他根本也不知道自己怎么了，在做什么。  
朴珍荣把摄像机放在桌子上调整好了位置，又重新上了床，在崔荣宰的额头上轻轻一吻，那眼神看起来好像是在看自己深爱着的爱人，一把拽出一直在蹂躏自己后穴的手。  
朴珍荣把崔荣宰抱起来，让他坐在床上，自己则躺在了床边。  
“我们荣宰想要吗，想要的话自己做。”  
崔荣宰的理智早已被欲望侵蚀，凭着自己的本能夸坐在了朴珍荣的身上，握着朴珍荣早已涨得发紫的性器，对准自己的后穴就要坐下去，朴珍荣怕崔荣宰受伤，赶紧抱住了崔荣宰的腰，才轻轻的把他放下来。  
“笨蛋，你那样会受伤的。”  
“想要就自己动。”  
崔荣宰看起来有些为难，他还在生病，身上一点力气也没有，趴在朴珍荣的身上喘着粗气哼哼唧唧的要朴珍荣动一动。  
“你说‘想要珍荣哥哥操我’我就帮你好不好。”还坏心的向上一顶。  
“想…想要珍荣哥哥…操，呜呜，操荣宰…”  
“靠，崔荣宰你真是欠操啊。”朴珍荣一个翻身把崔荣宰压在了自己的身下就开始了抽插，只是抽插了几下崔荣宰又射出了今晚的第三次，射出来的精液已经很稀了。  
“慢一点，好…好痛，不要了。”药效终于过去，崔荣宰的理智慢慢回来，受伤还未好又被使用的后穴红肿着被磨的生疼。  
崔荣宰身上还留着前几天林在范留下的印记，有些颜色已经很浅了，看的朴珍荣心里烦躁，用力的在崔荣宰制造新的属于自己的印记。  
“不要再让我听到拒绝我的话，好吗？”朴珍荣的语气还是像往常一样温柔，眼神中却透露着狠戾，身下力气越来越大，像打桩一样钉在崔荣宰的身体里面。  
“呜，不要，你走开，好痛，要…要坏了，啊。”  
“让你欠操，为什么要去勾引林在范，你就这么  
想被人操吗。”朴珍荣不顾崔荣宰的惨叫，使劲的撞向崔荣宰，崔荣宰一次次被撞的向上，又被朴珍荣拽回来，性器在抽出的时候就带着后穴鲜红的嫩肉翻出来，然后又被插进去，在撕裂般的疼痛中夹杂着欢愉。  
“荣宰你里面好热啊，水好多，怪不得在范哥也喜欢你。”  
“不是，不…是。”  
“你们在做什么？！”口气中夹杂着疑问，恐惧，不安，声音都是颤抖着。  
“有谦啊，你回来了。”朴珍荣背对着门口，对于金有谦的突然出现好像并没有什么意外，身下的动作也并没有停歇。  
崔荣宰在听到金有谦声音的时候就把脸埋在朴珍荣的怀里，狠狠地咬着自己的下唇，甚至已经微微出血。  
“我问你们在做什么！”金有谦收到朴珍荣的短信，说让他回宿舍一趟，并且不要让成员们知道，朴珍荣不喜欢崔荣宰他知道，崔荣宰好像也格外讨厌朴珍荣，金有谦还以为俩人出了什么事，所以借口喝醉了回来看看，没想到看到这一幕，怎么可能，他一定是看错了或者是在做梦。  
“你看不到吗，啧，有谦你过来。”  
“不！！不要，别…别过来，有谦你走，你走…”崔荣宰崩溃的大喊，金有谦是队里唯一一个真正对他好的人，他曾经因为朴珍荣，导致他不敢在相信任何人，过了很久才被金有谦打动，他是真的很乖，对崔荣宰的好也是真心的，崔荣宰在家是最小的，一直都很想要个弟弟，就一直把他当做自己的亲弟弟一样，他不能让金有谦看到他现在这个样子。  
“有谦啊，其实你也很喜欢荣宰对吧。”  
“朴珍荣！你！你怎么可以…对荣宰哥…”  
“难道这不是你一直心心念念想做的吗？”  
“别…嗯啊…有谦，你走，不要看我，求求你，你走啊…”  
金有谦真的很想听崔荣宰的话离开这，可是腿就像灌了铅一样沉重，一步也迈不动，他看见崔荣宰裸露的皮肤，脸上还因为高潮而泛红，眼角挂着泪珠，嘴紧咬着下唇，身体因为朴珍荣的抽插晃动着，还有被堵在嘴里却还是不断露出的呻吟声  
“荣宰啊，你可知你一直宠着爱着的弟弟，对你又一直抱有什么样的想法呢。”  
“别，别…不要射进来。”感觉到朴珍荣已经快要到了，又想起被异物填满的感觉清理时的痛苦让崔荣宰恐惧  
“在范哥都可以射进去，我也要射进去。”  
听到这句话，金有谦的脸色又变了变，手握着拳，关节因为用力而泛白“在范哥…怎，怎么可能。”  
“不不…啊…”  
朴珍荣快速的抽插了几十下在崔荣宰的拒绝声中还是掐着崔荣宰的腰把滚烫的精液射了进去  
“都射给你，给我生个宝宝吧。”朴珍荣一本正经的语气恍惚间让崔荣宰觉得他是认真的。  
朴珍荣把已经释放了的性器抽出来，带出自己射进去的精液，还夹杂一些血丝，拿上自己的衣服，关闭了摄像机，临走还在已经失神的崔荣宰的嘴上留下了一个吻。  
“这是你的机会，可不要错过。”  
金有谦真是恨不得给他一拳，但他只能压制住自己的怒火，走向床上那个一直在瑟瑟发抖的人，金有谦只是轻轻碰到他，他就吓得弹开，嘴里喊着不要，一直缩向角落里，金有谦难过的想哭，也不管崔荣宰的拒绝，一把抱起他。  
“我带你去洗洗，别怕，是我啊，我是有谦啊，荣宰哥。”  
崔荣宰的头好晕，眼前好像都是模模糊糊，什么也看不清，他害怕任何人的接触，可在听到有谦的名字时才觉得安心，停止了挣扎。  
金有谦把崔荣宰放在浴缸里，本想帮他清理一下，却遭到了崔荣宰的拒绝  
“你出去吧，我自己来就行了。”  
“可是…”  
“出去！”  
这是崔荣宰第一次冲金有谦发脾气，金有谦知道崔荣宰难过，只好退出门外“我在外面等你。”  
浴室传来花洒的声音，他听到了被水声掩盖崔荣宰哭泣的声音。“对不起，荣宰哥…”  
朴珍荣站在卧室门口，把自己隐在黑暗中，看不清脸上的神情  
“如果我不能成为你唯一信任依赖的人，那就不要在依赖任何人了。”


End file.
